Disney Village High School
by iloveccsfan
Summary: Non Disney/Disney Crossover- Quest For Camelot Crossover... A story of Laughter, Fun,Romance,Friendship and lots of Humour! :
1. Hear this first

**Title:** Disney Village School Romance

**Summary:**This is a different story from Quest For Camelot. This time is about High School. K x G, A x D, O x D, B x A, J x A and C x C...Plus crossover with Anastasia,The Swan Princess,Beauty and The Beast, Aladdin and Cinderella

Hear this first

First of all I am aware that Anastasia , Quest For Camelot and The Swan Princess are all Non-Disney Movies. But let's just said they are.

...so First 3 Chapters are all up. I'll be uploading them soon. :) 


	2. Introductions

_**Girls- All best friends and different kinds of dreams**_

_**Guys- All best friends and also different kinds of dreams**_

**Kayley**

Age: 16

Character: Shy, beautiful, sarcastic, adventurous, dreamt of becoming a knight one day like her father since his death.

**Odette:**

Age: 16

Character: Shy, beautiful, sarcastic, adventurous, love wearing dresses

**Cinderella (Ella-her real name)**

Age: 16

Character: Shy, beautiful, sarcastic, and adventurous, loves animals and dreamt of becoming a princess one day

**Belle**

Age: 16

Character: Shy, beautiful, sarcastic, and adventurous, loves to read books

**Anastasia**

Age: 16

Character: Beautiful, sarcastic, adventurous, closest friend of Kayley

**Jasmine**

Age: 16

Character: Beautiful, sarcastic, adventurous, the toughest and the leader of her friends.

So,

Kayley, Odette, Ella, Belle, Anastasia and Jasmine were all best friends. However they were not very popular despite their beauty. Why? There is a group of girls who and considered themselves as much more popular...Those girls are Ursula, Morgan, Drizella, Luna, Gwen and Yasmine.

Those mean girls were the rivals of Jasmine and her friends.

Mean girls called themselves: Beauty Queens

But Jasmine and her friends called themselves: Adventurous beauty queens.

Let's go for the guys

**Garrett**

Age: 16

Character: Tall, rugged and handsome, blind, sarcastic, orphan yet very popular. Dreamt of becoming a knight too.

**Derek**

Age: 16

Character: Handsome and sarcastic. Has a huge crush on Odette but too shy to admit it. Very popular too

**Charming or Charles Charming**

Age: 16

Character: Charming, less sarcastic. Loves adventures. Second most popular

**Adam**

Age: 16

Character: Handsome and a little sarcastic but very romantic. Popular.

**Dimitri**

Age: 16

Character: Handsome, sarcastic and loves adventurous. Close friend of Garrett as he grew up with him in the orphanage. Yet popular.

**Aladdin**

Age: 16

Character: Handsome, cunning and loves adventurous. Also best friend with Garrett and Dimitri as he grew up with them in the orphanage.

Principal: Esmeralda

Vice Principal: Ariel

Teachers: Eric, Phoebus, John Smith, John Rolfe, Sinbad, Marina and Pocahontas

Juniors: Quasimodo and Melody (Childhood friends – childhood sweethearts)

Other friends of the guys: Proteus, Shang (A Chinese ex change student) and Tarzan

Other friends of the girls: Mulan (A Chinese Ex change student.), Meg, Jane and Wendy.

Mulan, Meg, Wendy and Jane were all best friends and classmates of Adventurous Beauty Queens.

So ...let the story begins...Romance...Adventurous and Friendship

...

I know this is a little awkward...But this is a Quest For Camelot Crossover!


	3. Renuions and Engagement

"Hey Kayley!" said a young girl with red hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Anastasia!" said a brownish hair also tied up in a pony tail, girl ran to hug her friend.

"Long time no see" said Kayley smiling.

Anastasia smiled. "The last time I remembered Grandma and I went to visit your family was only last year!"

_Anastasia lost her parents when she was little. She was raised by her Grandma. And the two of them were much closed._

"Speaking of family, Is your father on the missions again?" asked Anastasia looking around. She saw Kayley's smile disappeared.

"Uh...is there something I say?"

Kayley's smile disappeared and tears began to form in her eyes. "... He died last year to save a friend"

Anastasia gasped. "Kayley, I am so sorry. I know how you feel. I really do. Remember how I told you I became an orphan at the age of 3 and fortunately Grandma was there. I love Grandma and never wanted to lose her. She is the only family member I had."

Kayley smiled sadly. "The news of Father's death torn me and Mother apart. Mother was never able to get over. It took us a long time to get over it. Then I realised I only had Mother. Mother told me she had made a vow never to remarry. She told me Father was a good man and her only love." Anastasia smiled. "I envied you. Is a good thing you have parents. Grandma told me my parents sacrificed themselves for me.(sigh) At first I thought I was the cause of my own parents' death but Grandma told me it was not my fault. My parents love me a lot that they were willing to sacrifice themselves for me. Grandma also told me how much I looked like my mother. Plus my parents love each other. (Sigh)"

Kayley smiled. "I remembered you told me that before. Anyway how's Paris?"

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders. "A lot of shopping especially. Glad to be back the countryside. So where are Jasmine and the girls?"

Kayley smiled. "They should be here soon. Tomorrow school is starting; I can't believe winter is almost over. Spring is near and we are going to see those Bratty Queens again..." Anastasia laughed. "Well what about those cute popular boys. Who do you like most? I am going for...Dimitri."

Kayley eyes were wide. "I don't know. You go for Dimitri. Ella goes for Charles. Belle goes for Adam. Jasmine goes for Aladdin. Odette goes for Derek. That leaves me and Garrett."

"The only problem is he is blind"

"I don't see any problem with that. Anya (short name of Anastasia) Garrett is a nice guy. He is always quiet. Plus I can't believe those bratty queens girls will drool over him just because of his looks. Yet they dumped him just because he was blind...I mean...this is sooo wrong..."

"You like him don't you?"

"He once claimed to know Father."

"Really? How you both met?"

"Not much...he said that I was very different from other girls especially the Brat Queens...I am not positive whether he really likes me. He also told me he wished to get to know me more often."

"Who knows...School will be starting soon."

"Hey, the girls are here!"

"Kayley...Anya!"

"Odette...Jasmine...Ella ...Belle"

The six girls started chit chatting. Lady Juliana smiled and welcomed the six girls into her house.

"Kayley I had something important to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago. But I think you will know that person."

"Anything Mother I will respect it."

"I am going to put on an engagement."

"Engagement? Who?"

"You may come in dear."

Out from the curtains stepped out a familiar guy, light brown hair, a handsome face and beautiful blue eyes.

"Garrett...is my fiancé?"

"Kayley is going to be my wife?"

Giggles from the girls.

Lady Juliana saw the reaction and laughed. "Dear, your father used to know Garrett. Your father also sees the spirit of Garrett and Garrett will make a good knight in the future. He hoped that you and Garrett would end up together...So is it ok for you dear? If you don't comfortable or ready, I can place the engagement later...

Kayley was unable to answer. She was still awkward about this engagement...

"I accept Mother, but will the school know?"

Lady Juliana nodded.

"Yes!" Beamed Kayley. She stopped, realising what she just said and blushed.

"What's with the beaming Kayley?" asked Garrett as he sat beside her.

"Nothing...at least you will not have to worry which bratty queens will go after you?"

Garrett laughed. He clapped his hands and all his guy friends went to join them. "You won't mind Lady Juliana?" Lady Juliana smiled. "I won't mind."

"So let the feast begin!" said Anastasia

"To the engagement of our brother and Kayley!" said the guys.

"May Kayley and Garrett bring Lady Juliana as many grandchildren as she (OUCH)?"

"May Garrett be more romantic and OUCH!"

Who said those comments?

Odette and Derek

Kayley stepped on Odette's foot.

Garrett stepped on Derek's foot.

And the whole house was filled with laughters.


	4. School Started

The following day was school. A small random welcome back to school poster. Lessons began as usual. Plus the news of Kayley's and Garrett's engagement had spread around the whole village school. Everyone was happy except the Beauty Queens and The Jocky Jerks (School Bullies) "Kayley!" said a voice. Kayley turned around to see a young boy with brown hair, a hunchback. "Hey Quasi Junior!" said Kayley giving him a hug. "Is it true that you and Garrett are engaged?" Kayley smiled "Of course!" Quasimodo smiled. "I go first...Melody...wait up!" Kayley smiled and shook her head. Quasimodo was a friend of hers and also her student. "Melody and Quasimodo would make a good couple." Said Kayley to Anastasia.

"In what way?"

"Simple...as long as you love the person just the way he is. You look on the inside of the person, the heart, and that is important."  
Anastasia nodded. "I agreed with you...oh...dear here comes those brats..."

Kayley looked up. Out came six girls walking down like model. Boy drools over them. Kayley and Anastasia rolled their eyes in disgust.

Ursula, Morgan, Drizella (Ella's stepsister0, Luna, Gwen and Yasmine (Jasmine's half sister, same father but different mother) were about to walk towards them when Belle, Ella, Jasmine and Odette joined Kayley and Anastasia.

"What do you want Yasmine!" demanded Jasmine.

"Not you, her!" said Yasmine pointing to Kayley.

"Luna. You know what to do..."

Luna went towards Kayley and pushed her to ground. Kayley got up in anger. Her friends helping her out. "Luna what is wrong with you!"

Luna pretended to make a sad face, "You...you stole my boyfriend! Garrett is supposed to be MINE!"

Kayley glared at her "So...that is none of business!" She snapped.

And the cat fight began.

Fortunately Aladdin and his gang came just in time to stop the cat fight. "Kayley, are you okay?" asked Garrett towards his fiancée and he touched her face gently. Kayley smiled. "I'm fine Garrett."

"What happened?" demanded Esmeralda.

"A cat fight, principal" said Jane. Her friends, Meg and Wendy nodded.

"And who started it!" snapped Ariel.

All hands pointed to Luna. "She is angry just because Kayley and Garrett are engaged...Besides Luna dumped Garrett not long ago." Said Meg. Luna glared at her and looked at Garrett pleadingly. His face showed no mercy

"Ursula, Morgan, Drizella, Luna, Gwen and Yasmine. Come with me"

"But..."

"I said COME WITH ME!

"Yes Principal Esmeralda."

"Garrett you will accompany your fiancée to the nurse. So will the rest of you. Will see all of you during break time" said Ariel. "Yes Vice-Principal Ariel."

"May I?" Asked Garrett as he offered his hand as though he's going to dance with her. Kayley laughed and took his hand, her other hand still holding onto her red swollen face.

After all it had happened, it was break time. Kayley and Garrett walked along a beautiful garden. Kayley smiled and Garrett held her hand tightly. "I'm glad that I ended up with you"

"Why?"  
"I like you that's why..."

Kayley looked away, her face is red. "Do you kiss any girls before?"

"Nope."

"That's a relief!"

Garrett then took in his arms. As he was about to kiss her, suddenly Ella and her friends came out from the bushes. "Kayley and Garrett in a quiet beautiful garden...KISSING!" Teased Odette. Garrett gave them a look and Kayley laughed. "Do you really have to ruin my first kiss?" asked Kayley. Anastasia laughed. "As your best friend, I will make sure your future husband is good to you." Kayley smiled. "Same. If you and Dimitri ended up together, you'll better let me know." Everyone laughed.

Then the boys arrived.

"Hey...Jas...Jasmine..."

"Hi, Aladdin you looked good today...:"

"I'm... Fine...he...hehe...heh...heh" laughed Aladdin nervously.

"Let's go. Break time is almost over." Said Charles.

...

"Good afternoon class" said Eric

"Good afternoon Mr Eric" said the class as they stood up and bowed.

Eric smiled. "I am sure all of you are aware that I am going to be your form teacher this year. And the engagement between Kayley and Garrett? And also I am getting married!"

"To who?" asked Meg.

"Ariel"

"Oh...can I come to your wedding?" asked Tarzan.

"Sorry...it is going to be a big wedding. But if you really want to come...I will have to see first ok?"

"Yea!"  
"So pay attention! Now history lesson will began..."

Groans...


	5. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

"Thank you boys for coming to house." Said Jasmine. She was very rich. But she was not as bratty and spoiled as her half sister, Yasmine.

Aladdin nodded. "But if you are here, then where is...

"Oh..." said Jasmine. " We lived in different homes. My mother and I lived here. That...lived at the other side. Father had put it these way so that there won't be any fight between me and that Pest mine and that my second mother."

Aladdin nodded. "One man with many women in his life is really a big headache." His friends all agreed.

About half an hour later, Kayley and her friends arrived at Jasmine's house.

"So what is the theme, Jasmine?" asked Ella.

Jasmine smirked at Kayley and Garrett. "We are going to play Truth or Dare."

"Oh dear," thought Kayley.

Jasmine smirked at Kayley. "All of us sit in a circle; Kayley and Garrett Must sit beside each other. Because... (Evil laughter)

Kayley smirked at Jasmine. "I will get back at you."

Jasmine smirked back, "Kayley, Truth or Dare?"

Garrett laughed.

"Garrett will be next."

Everybody except Kayley and Garrett laughed.

"So, Kayley, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

Garrett slapped his hand on his head, "I've had a bad feeling about this." He said to himself.

"I dare you kiss Garrett for one minute. Right in front of us!"

"WHAT?" gasped Kayley and Garrett.

"Option 2, Sleep together then, doing all this stuff..." said Jasmine making some weird kissing noises.

"Sleep together and doing that." Said Garrett. "No way, if things go wrong, Kayley will kill me for sure."

"Ok, kiss then." Said Jasmine smirking. Ella had her video ready, "Kayley's and Garrett's first kiss."

"Can save it for the wedding?" asked Kayley, Her face was red.

"Nope!' said all her girlfriends.

"Fine."

Kayley looked at Garrett.

"Remember, one minute of kiss" said Jasmine. Anastasia giggled.

And she kissed him. He held onto her, kissing her passionately.

"5...4...3...2...1...OK!" said Jasmine. Everyone is now laughing at Kayley and Garrett. Both were panting and their face was very red.

"I need some water." Said Garrett. A servant passed them a glass of water.

"Truth or Dare, Garrett" asked Jasmine.

"Truth." Said Garrett quickly as he drank some water.

"Is Kayley a good kisser?"

Garrett spat out some water. Kayley stared at him. She was drinking coke and a bottle of water was just beside her."

"What?"

"Is Kayley a good kisser?"

Garrett's face turned to one point of confusion. "Yes."

"Good," said Jasmine, grinning. "Your turn, Garrett, go to anyone, to ask Truth or Dare?"

Garrett smirked at Jasmine. "Jasmine, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!' said Jasmine smiling.

"I dare you to go to Aladdin, act like a princess. Sit beside him and give a sweet kiss he can never forget."

"WHAT!' said Jasmine and Aladdin.

Kayley laughed. "Good one, Garrett."

No choice. Jasmine did as she was told. Aladdin had to prevent himself from blushing when Jasmine walked towards him.

"Aladdin," said Garrett. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" said Aladdin as he lied down on the mat.

" I dare you to...take of your shirt and show off your chest!"

"What?" said Jasmine and Aladdin.

No choice. Aladdin took off his shirt, showing his muscular chest. Jasmine quickly looked away, blushing.

"Now I passed to Aladdin." Said Garrett as he let himself relaxed on the mat.

He smiled to himself, glad that Kayley had kissed him.

"Adam," smirked Aladdin to Adam.

Adam looked up, confused.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"How do you fall in love with Belle?"

Adam looked up. His face was confused.

"What?"

"How do you fall in love with Belle?"

"Simple, she is beautiful, kind and caring."

Belle smiled.

"Belle, Truth or Dare?" said Aladdin

"Truth?"

"How was Adam towards you?"

Belle hesitated for a while. " Simple. He knew I loved books. He took me to a library where it was filled with books. He was a charming guy."  
Aladdin nodded. "Really?"

Belle nodded. "Yes."

"Your turn."

"Ella," said Belle, smirking at her best friend.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

" I dare you to kiss Charles."

"What?" said Charles and Ella.

"Well, Kayley and Garrett had kissed, Aladdin and Jasmine had also kissed."

"But you and Adam never kissed!" said Ella.

Belle sighed. Quickly she gave Adam a kiss on the cheeks,

"Ella?"

Ella sighed. Looking at Charles, she kissed him.

"Charles," said Belle. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Charles.

"Is Ella a good kisser?"

"Hey!" said Jasmine. "That is my question!"

Belle laughed. "Fine, Different question. How many kids do you plan to have with Ella?"

Immediately all the boys chocked on their drinks, especially Garrett and Charles.

The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Kids?" said Charles.

Belle nodded.

"3." He said quickly.

"How many boys and girls?"

"Depends." Was his only answer. Now he and Ella were both blushing.

"Your turn." Said Belle.

"Dimitri." Smirked Charles.

Uh...Oh...thought Dimitri.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."  
"I dare you kiss Anastasia."

"No problem."

And he kissed Anastasia.

"Anastasia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was Dimitri to you when you first met him?"

"Easy, Men behave like babies!"

All the guys looked at one another.

"This is to show you an example."

She knocked Dimitri gently on the head. "OUCH!" could be heard.

Charles sighed.

"Your turn, Anastasia."

"All left was Odette and Derek." Said Dimitri.

"Odette, Truth or Dare?"

Odette hesitated for a while.

"Truth."

"Is Derek the most handsome guy you have been with in your entire life?"

Odette thought for a while. " No. When I first met him, he liked me already just because I was beautiful. I was angry. A guy who cares only about a woman's beauty is none other than a jerk! So Derek had to do a lot of things to impress me. To prove that he is not after my beauty but instead is my kindness and a caring heart."  
"I agreed with you. Guys who cared about women's beauty are jerk. But guys who looked more to the heart of the women, I will be happy with that person." Said Anastasia.

All the girls agreed.

"Derek, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you do to make Odette finally like you?"

Derek took a long time to think about that question.

"I asked her out, bought her flowers, brought her to places she loved to go to."  
"Really, Odette?"

She nodded. "Yes," And she gave Derek a peck on his cheek.

"So that is the end of the game." Said Jasmine getting up. "All of us had a good time?" Everyone nodded.

"We are going to sleepover at Jasmine's house." Said Kayley. "Mother is aware of that. You know the way back right?" She asked Garrett. Garrett nodded. "Dimitri will accompany me there. Then he would return to the home. It's not really that bad. Those people here were really caring." Kayley laughed and nodded. "See you tomorrow in school then." Garrett nodded and kissed her lightly.

"See you tomorrow." And he and his friends left.


End file.
